


I'm not a killer

by DemonJunko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Alternative Universe- Hitman, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hitman Levi, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJunko/pseuds/DemonJunko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always has the mindset to expect the unexpected. With his job being a freelance hit man, twists and turns are quite common for him. One day he meets a person. Although, he didn't expect this person to change his life forever. Is this change for the better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a killer

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is oddly unsettled for hid new task.
> 
> Hello! I'm a bit nervous to post this because I don't really make my writing public too often, but please, enjoy. I will try to update about once a week, so we'll see how that goes. Sorry if there are any typos, it's like 5 A.M.
> 
> If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr at: "dickscream" (It's supposed to be humorous, yikes) 
> 
> I'm also now tracking the tag: "fic: im not a killer"

Levi slowly opened his eyes as morning sunlight pooled into his bedroom. He turned over to look at his alarm clock on his bedside table which read 4:45 A.M. Even a slight change in his surroundings would wake him easily . Being on high-alert even while sleeping was definitely helpful for his line of work. Unfortunately, that that wasn’t the reason, it was a different matter. It kept him up for hours on end with racing thoughts. His sheets would suffocate and tangle him after tossing and turning. He would leave this trap by getting up to take a stroll with long, deep breaths. It was the only thing that refreshed and soothed him. Despite having few words to say and a calming presence, silence and inactivity exposed him to relentless thoughts of worries and insecurities within himself.

 

It left him alone with nothing but his own thoughts.

 

He hadn’t had a restless night in weeks, maybe even a month. This was incredible progress for him, considering that in the past, it was near inescapable almost every night. Now, the times he’s had one of these nights it didn’t have as much intensity. Last night, it was a different story.

 

He tried to analyze what had unsettled him so deeply. He mulled over if the trigger was the new assignment he was going to take on today. _No, that’s unlikely._ Being a hit man, caution was necessary (it would be idiotic not to have it). But, he no longer worried as much for his own safety, not enough to lose sleep over it. He didn’t feel the overwhelming guilt when he killed someone that would normally haunt a person's sleep, but it still wasn’t pleasant. The fact that the Sina mob hired only one hit man for the assignment proved it shouldn’t be difficult. At least not anything more than he’s handled before.

 

Levi was damn good at what he does and was the best man for the job. That was the word on the street and his talent was clear. He had a precise aim and was extremely intelligent. Yes, he was good but he hated his job. The employer would send out a capo to inform you who to kill. You don’t ask questions outside of anything that doesn’t pertain to your task. You can’t ask why you’re about to end a humans life and there probably won’t be a justifiable reason. It was usually because some gangsters got a little too close to their territory.

 

He had the mindset that he was helping criminals get off the street, but he knows full well that’s flawed logic. He made his descent into crime when he was a teen and it was extremely difficult to come out of that lifestyle, especially if you’ve been doing it so long.

 

It was useless to try falling back asleep so he decided on getting some “breakfast,” which was just a hot pocket. He wasn’t the most talented at cooking, to put it lightly. He peeled back his sweaty sheets and patted his way to the kitchen.

 

_Why am I focusing on something so minuscule as a restless night? They’re not all that uncommon. I’m worrying over nothing_. Levi sipped on a mug of coffee trying to ignore the uneasy stirring feeling he felt in his chest. His usual calm composure was being thrown off and it wasn’t helping him prepare for today.

 

After he got ready for the day, he went out. He was on call and that meant he had to be able to leave at any moment.

  
  


\-----

  
  


On the curb outside a shopping mall, Levi felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out of his jeans back pocket and his lit up phone screen displayed this message: _“Abraço Espresso. 12:30.”_ He memorized the information and quickly after deleted the message, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

 

He took a deep breath and looked up at his surroundings. Large, industrial skyscrapers and buildings towered above him. He looked up at the cloudy, unclear sky that had been dulled and diluted due to pollution. A constant crowd of people buzzed around him. _The air isn’t fresh here…_ It smelled of fried food, gasoline, and filth. The city wasn’t all bad to him; he enjoyed the sharp, manicured city and he always found ways to entertain himself.

 

Yet, he still felt strangely _empty_. He couldn’t place if it was the city, himself, or both.

 

Having fifteen minutes to reach the coffee shop, he felt like it was a good idea to leave now. Standing a few feet away from his car, he stepped  around the front bumper  to get to the drivers side. “They gave me tons of time to get there.” He sighed once settled into the comfort of his car. The streets were packed with people on their lunch break. _I know I’m on call but this is damn irritating_. He pulled out of the tight-packed parking space.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Upon walking up to the small coffee stand, he could see the person he was looking for was absent. _And I’m five minutes late. Asshole._

 

After ordering an espresso, he took a seat on the bench outside to wait. Five minutes later, a woman with shoulder length black hair and sunglasses took a seat beside him.

 

“Can I help you?” Levi questioned. The woman discreetly passed him a slip of paper. “Mikasa.” He’s met with her frequently and they had established a first name basis. Sina was the largest drug organization in New York City and stretched to neighboring cities as well, so it was natural he got most of his work from them.

 

“Hello, Levi. How are you?”

 

“Fine. Description?”

 

“Four men: one large black man, one brown haired man with a beard, one latino man, and one blonde haired man with a ponytail. They should be driving a navy blue Mercedes.”

 

“How is Eren?” He watched her flinch in discomfort.

 

“I shouldn't have told you that much about my personal life.” She suddenly turned sour and swiftly walked away.

 

Levi shrugged and looked at the slip of paper. _“Sky Ridge apartments. C201. 9:45 on the dot.” Really? I have to go in that filthy dump?_

 

Levi walked up to his car, heading home. He had hours to prepare.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Levi grumbled in his apartment entrance as he hung his keys on the hook. He was exhausted from last night, but it shouldn’t affect his ability to stay sharp. Over the years, tiredness was a normal occurrence for him but he had learned to adapt. _It’s a possibility that I’m on edge because I haven’t felt this tired in awhile._

 

Wanting to calm his nerves, he decided on taking a hot, long shower. Showers often helped sooth him no matter how stiff or tense he was. Not only do they provide a feeling of security by being surrounded by warmth, but it also cleansed and refreshed his mind and body.

  
  


\-----

  
  


After spending almost forty minutes in the shower, Levi was in his bedroom and feeling even more drowsy than before. The knot he had in his chest was gone. Well, _almost_ gone. Regardless, the shower had done the trick.

 

He laid down on his neatly made bed and felt his eyelids drooping against his wishes. He felt himself sink into the mattress and finally gave in.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The second Levi woke, he jolted upright, scared at what the clock might say. “8:25” He gave a sigh of relief. _Next time I won’t fall asleep. That was irresponsible of me._ Still, he got up and made haste.

 

He opened his white french doors of his walk-in closet to look for something to wear. He preferred to look… professional for his tasks. Dressing casually was something common for inexperienced hit men. Levi enjoyed dressing nicely as it was one of his fortes. With the crude way he talked, you would think he wouldn’t dress the way he did. It was ironic in a way, but he never noticed.

 

Levi’s color palette for clothes (but not exclusively clothes) consisted of mostly dark and rich colors. He picked out a dark grey suit coat along with it’s matching pants and a deep royal blue dress shirt.

 

He walked over to the weapons section of his closet. He entered in the password on the numbered pad. He watched as the metal panel as tall as it was wide, slide open and expose his weapon wall. The very top displayed a katana sharp enough to slice flesh like it was butter. The rest of the wall had guns hanging, except for the bottom, which had three shelves filled with things like ammunition. The closest to the top, the larger the gun. In total, he had eight guns. He put on his black leather holster and put his semi automatic handgun in it. He tucked a pistol in his suit coat in the off chance he ran into trouble close-range, it could save his life. The last things he needed to take with him were to put on a bullet proof vest and take his lock pick kit.

 

The time being 9:00, he left his apartment.

  
  


\-----

  
  


He stood in front of the entrance of the dimly lit and low budget apartment complex. “SKY RIDGE APARTMENTS” was painted and chipping on the awning. The time was nine thirty P.M. and his best move would be to do this as quickly as possible to avoid difficulties.

 

He walked into the entrance and pulled out his lock pick kit. After around twenty seconds of fiddling with the old brass lock, the door opened with a click. The forest green carpet was spotted with stains and had a visible layer of dust and grime. “Disgusting” He whispered. To the left of him was a flight of metal stairs he stealthily climbed up and exited at the second to last floor: floor C.

 

The second door on the left had a drunken prostitute passed out in front of the door; he carefully stepped over her legs. He scanned the doors as he passed them. He stopped when he reached apartment C201. His heart was racing and beating uncontrollably as his chest tightened. _Not this again, I thought I was done with this._ He had _that_ feeling again, only ten times worse than before. He took deep breaths, it didn’t help.

 

He ignored his beating chest and continued. He pressed his ear to the door. _Silence_. That unsettled him deeply until he heard a roaring laughter from inside and chattering. He stuck his lock pick in the door and rattled the tumblers almost silently. He pulled out his handgun and cocked it. He slowly and quietly creaked the door open inch by inch. Once it was open, he stood up.

 

The room was considerably small, housing one card table and a closed door to the right which was most likely the bedroom. There were four chairs lined up in a row with four men tied up sitting in them. One large black man, one brown haired man with a beard, one Latino man, and one blonde haired man with a ponytail. _Five men, not four._

 

A large man now stood in front of him as he lowered himself to Levi’s height, holding a gun to his head. “Drop your weapon and get on the ground. _Now_.” The man spoke in a deep, commanding voice.

 

_Shit._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you liked it don't forget to leave kudos and all that other stuff! Oh, also my tumblr is: "dickscream" and I'm tracking the tag: "fic: im not a killer"


End file.
